


Partner and Handler

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Partnership, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner and Handler

Natasha Romanov had been working for SHIELD for the last 5 months. She was liking it so far. SHIELD still didn't trust her completely but the had been more lenient recently. After Barton made a different call 9 months ago, she was on prohibition.

But now she was a part of Strike Team Delta.

Her new partner and handler intrigued her. She was pretty sure they were together.

It was also nice having someone to watch your back. She was used to working alone.

Clint and Natasha were doing paperwork.

Natasha asked, "So, Barton are you and Coulson an item?"

Clint looked at her without any surprise and said, "Yup, no use trying to hide it from you. Plus we are a team."

Natasha said, "You weren't surprised I knew?"

Clint said, "Natasha you are good at reading people. Plus Phil and I have really not been very subtle in front of you."

Natasha knew that was true. She would ensure their relationship remained a secret.

Both men were fast becoming her friends. 

Natasha would protect their happiness at all costs.

They were after all Strike Team Delta, they had each others back.


End file.
